


Boss!Armin x Maid!Reader {As beautiful as the lilies}

by Curlytomato



Series: Female!Reader [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boss!Armin, Cute, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Lemon, Maid!Reader, Smut, also porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlytomato/pseuds/Curlytomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own SNK/AOT or any of its characters. </p><p> </p><p>This was requested by: YukiAtem12 , Modern!AU, Boss!Armin x Maid!Reader, Fluff but Smut included ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Boss!Armin x Maid!Reader {As beautiful as the lilies}

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own SNK/AOT or any of its characters. 
> 
>  
> 
> This was requested by: YukiAtem12 , Modern!AU, Boss!Armin x Maid!Reader, Fluff but Smut included ;)

Slowly you made your way up to the mansion. It was an incredible building and the architecture was amazing. Today was your first day working there as a maid. It was something you had done before, but quit shorty after because your boss was really inappropriate towards you and several other maids. You shuddered at the thought of that pervert.

 

But you had left this part behind and now you could start again. In a new city with different people.

 

You got the job here, because you knew one of the maids, Christa. She used to work at your old place as well. You had however, never met the owner of this building. He belonged to the Arlert family, but you didn't know anything else about him yet. The Arlert Family was a big influence in the society and they were quite rich due to their business in the oil industry.

 

After you walked through the park you had finally reached the front door. Christa had told you she would wait there for you and if she wasn't there by the time you arrived you should wait for her as well. So you said down on your only piece of luggage and studied your surroundings.

 

The bright mansion was standing on top of a small hill. To get there, you had to walk through the park as well. Surprisingly it wasn't as tamed as you would have expected. In reality the grass was growing in all directions and it didn't look like anyone was about to cut it. There were all kinds of herbs, plants and flowers growing everywhere as well. Not to mention all the trees.

 

You had heard that the son of the Alerts was a quiet person and that he liked the nature, so that's probably why everything here looked like it belongs into a story book.

 

You turned your attention to the building itself and noticed that it was the complete opposite to the park. It was made out of light stones and the windows where surrounded by white frames. Even the large door you where sitting in front of was white. From your view, you could see at least forty windows. You looked around a little more and spotted a figure standing behind a curtain in one of the upper floors. The person seemed to be watching you, but you didn't see them well enough to tell who it could be.

 

After a few moments you decided to smile and waved a little. If you were going to work here you should be nice to everyone, right? Suddenly the figure disappeared and you sighed as you gazed around the park a little more.

 

After a while the door finally opened and Christ greeted you.

 

“(F/N)! It's been so long!” she said smiling and hugged you.

 

“It really has. I'm glad to see you again. “ you replied.

 

“Me too!” she giggled “I'm going to show you around a little, then I'm going to hand you your uniform and then I'll have to introduce you to our master! Okay?”

 

“Yes, sure. Thanks for all the help!”

 

She took you by the hand and showed you around the massive house. The kitchen, the bathrooms, the bedrooms, the offices and everything else. After you had finally arrived at the maids quarters, you could sit down and unpack your luggage. All you had with you were a few personal belongings.

 

“I'll get your uniform!” Christa said before she went into a small storage room. She came out shortly after and held a few pieces of clothing in her hands.

 

“So, at first you have to put on this blouse and then the dress and there are also socks and these shoes.” she said and handed you the stack of clothing. “Please change quickly, we don't want to make Sir Arlert wait”

 

You did as she told you and put on the new uniform. It was comfortable and you thought it suited you. Quickly you put your hair up as well, before following Christa.

 

“You know the drill (F/N)? No talking unless your spoken to, no eye contact, only say 'sir' or 'master'”

 

“Yeah, I remember the rules.”

 

“Good. Sir Arlert isn't scary or strict like the Master where you're from, but we still treat him with respect.”

 

“Yes” you said.

 

“Here we are” Christ murmured and knocked on the door in front of you.

 

“State your name and business” a male voice said. He sounded younger than you had thought.

 

“It's Christa, sir. I'm here to introduce the new maid to you.”

 

“You may come in” he said and Christa opened the door, stepping inside and you followed her shorty after.

 

The office you had just entered was quite big, like everything else here. There was a big desk standing in the middle and there was a man sitting behind it. He looked like he was about your age, maybe a little older. He had blond hair and blue eyes. You only looked at him shortly before directing your gaze to the floor again.

 

“Please come a little closer” he said and you took a few steps in his directions. “Now, tell me something about yourself.”

 

You looked at the table in front of you while talking to him.

“My name is (F/N) (L/N), sir. I am the new maid here. I used to work at the Smith Mansion before.” you said.

 

He snorted angrily at the mentioning of Sir Erwin Smith.

 

“So you're one of the maids that escaped this pervert? He really disgusts me.”

 

“Yes, sir. I did.”

 

“Now, you know my name right? I'm Armin Arlert. I'll be your boss here. If you need anything you can ask me or one of the servants.”

 

Suddenly he did something that you didn't expect as he stuck out his hand, like he wanted you to shake it.

 

You looked up into his eyes on instinct, searching for an answer. His bright blue eyes were strikingly beautiful. As soon as you realized what you had done you looked down again and said “Sorry”. You shifted your weight from one foot to another, anxiously awaiting punishment for your actions.

 

“My, my. This guy really left you frightened, didn't he?” Sir Arlert said “The rules aren't as strict here. I won't hurt you because you look at me and you can shake my hand.”

 

You stuck your hand out and shook his hand. He had a firm grip, but at least it didn't hurt.

 

“Thank you” you said and smiled slightly.

 

“You're welcome” he responded “I expect you to wake me up tomorrow and bring me breakfast. For today you'll just be helping Christa with her chores. You're both dismissed”

 

Christ and you left the office and you followed her.

 

“See, that was good! He is very nice to us!” she chirped happily.

 

“Yeah, you're right he is really kind.” you said and looked away.

 

“Awwwww.... You're not having a crush already? Well, I can't blame you ~” she giggled and you blushed.

 

The time until the evening passed quite fast and you were by Christa's side all the time, cleaning and cooking.

 

You also got to meet the other maids. There were only two more after all. Their names were Ymir and Mikasa. And there was the cook, Eren, who was Mikasa's brother. They were all really nice to you as well.

 

After dinner you went to sleep and made sure that your alarm was set, so you could wake up the master on time tomorrow. After the long journey today, you were tired , so you were able to sleep quite fast.

 

 

 

The next morning you woke up early and showered quickly. You went and put on your uniform as you made your way to the kitchen to pick up the breakfast for Sir Arlert. Eren had already prepared it and you took the plate carefully as you made your way to Master's sleeping quarters.

 

You knocked, but of course you didn't get a response. He was sleeping after all. So you entered the room quietly, trying not to make a sound. You placed the meal on a table near by and walked over to the king size bed.

 

He looked cute sleeping like this. His eyes were closed and he breathed calmly. His hair was messy and all over his face.

 

You took a step back so you wouldn't scare him and said

 

“Good Morning, Sir!”

 

He opened his eyes and you immediately looked away from them. He smiled and said “Good Morning” as well. You turned around to get his food and brought it to his bed.

 

“Thank you” he said and you nodded. He sat up and you noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. A small gaze over his chest left you blushing slightly. He wasn't extremely ripped or anything like that, but he looked strong and defined anyways.

 

“Can I do anything else for you Sir?” you asked while he was eating his breakfast.

 

“You could prepare a bath. The bathroom is over there. Just fill the tub with water and choose one of the bath salts.”

 

You nodded again and said “Yes, sir”. You had good manners after all.

 

The bathroom was bright and big as well and you spotted the marble bathtub quickly. You opened the tab and started to fill it with hot water. Then you searched for the bath salts, only to find a whole shelf of different kinds.

 

'He said I should choose one, so uhm... how about lavender?'

 

You took that one and added a little bit to the water as you heard the door open.

Immediately you turned around and saw that it was the master. He was still not wearing a shirt, but at least he wore trousers.

 

You turned around again and put the remaining bath salt into the shelf again.

 

“Anything else sir?” you asked, still not looking at him.

 

“Yes. I understand that you have bad experiences working as a maid, but I want you to be more comfortable. I will not hurt you in any way (F/N).”

 

'Wow, he actually remembered my name.' you thought surprised.

 

“Look at me. Look me in the eyes.” he said and stepped in your direction.

 

You gulped before directing your eyes on him and then looking him in the eyes. As his blue eyes locked with you (e/c) ones, the world stopped for a second. You inspected his face a little further and noticed how handsome he really was.

 

He seemed to inspect you as well since his eyes were moving. After a few moments you looked away again.

 

“The water will get cold Sir” you muttered and he smiled at you again.

 

“Yes, thank you. You can go now, but I expect you to bring me my lunch to the pavilion at noon today” he said and you could finally leave. The atmosphere had gotten a little weird in there just now. You definitely had a crush on him. But he was your boss?

 

'Well, it's not like he likes me anyways.' you thought and went on to do some of your chores.

 

Noon came faster than you thought and soon you were on your way to the pavilion which was located behind the mansion in the park.

 

You spotted it soon, it was as white as the main building and surrounded by flowers and trees. It looked marvelous. As you got a little bit closer, you could see Sir Arlert sitting on a chair next to the table there and it looked like he was reading a book or something, but his back was facing you.

 

Slowly you got closer and when you got there you coughed slightly to get his attention before saying:

 

“Sir Arlert?” he turned around and smiled brightly “here's you're lunch, like you requested”

 

“Thank you. Please, have a seat”

 

You were shocked slightly, why would he want that? But you did it anyways.

 

“So, (F/N). Tell me, what did Smith do to make you so scared?”

 

“He was making rude and inappropriate comments on my looks or behavior and he tried to touch me several times, although I declined his offers.”

 

“I see.” he said and began sipping his tea.

 

“Do you want to know anything? I've asked you a few questions already. You should ask something as well” he said quietly after a short while.

 

“Uhm...:” you started “Oh yes! I would like to know why there are so many flowers, herbs and plants around here! I've never seen that at a mansion before.”

 

He smiled and looked at your questioning face.

 

“I like them.” he answered “I studied them for as long as I can remember. There is no plant on my property that I haven't read about. What's your favorite flower?”

 

“I really like lilies. They used to grow a lot in my home town.” you said.

 

“Interesting. “

 

The two of you talked a little bit longer and you found out a few interesting things.

He was an only child and he was three years older than you. His parents lived far away, but they were loving and had given him this mansion so he could follow his hobbies. Said hobbies included a lot of reading, studying and overall he liked to learn new things. Sir Arlert seemed to be a really intelligent human being. You liked that aspect of him a lot.

 

After he had finished his meal, he went back to the mansion along your side and you saw Christa wink at you before she disappeared in a room again.

 

The master stopped all of the sudden and you turned to him.

 

“We should do this more often, you know?” he said before quickly making his way to his office while you stood there, frozen.

 

“(F/N)!” you heard Christa say. “I want every detail of you little date out there!” she giggled.

 

“What? No! There was no 'date'! We just talked!” you defended yourself.

 

“Exactly! He doesn't just talk with anyone. I bet he likes you ~”

 

You blushed a bit at the thought and went to the kitchen, to wash the plates he had used for lunch.

 

While you did that you had some time to think. Did he like you? Did you even like him? Yes, you did. That was for sure. But do you have even the slightest bit of a chance with him? You weren't sure since you didn't know anything about his dating history. And after all you were his maid. That's probably something a lot of guys dream of, but would he consider you in that way?

 

You went to sleep after that but the thoughts and questions never left your mind.

 

The days went by and your daily meetings with the master were no secret along the other staff. However, no one really minded and for the most part they even shipped you.

 

 

One day however, Sir Arlert seemed more nervous and somehow unsettled.

He was already awake before you had even entered his room in the morning and he ate faster than usual.

 

It was bugging you slightly , but you decided he didn't have to tell you everything and if he would want to tell you whats wrong, he was going do that.

 

So you just went on with your chores and when it was time to bring him his lunch you made you way to the pavilion. Somehow it looked different.

You were still quite far away from it so you couldn't say what it was that made it look different than usually.

 

As you got closer you noticed that there were new flowers planted everywhere around it. And not just any flowers, they were your favorite. Lilies. Just like you had told him.

 

You smiled as you saw him sitting there, watching you as you got closer. He was nervous.

 

“What's that about?” you asked him as soon as you were close enough.

 

“Listen (F/N). I need to talk to you”

 

“But we always talk?” you were confused..

 

“Yes, but this is special. So please listen to me.”

 

“Okay, Sir” you said and put down the plate. He stood up and walked in front of you.

 

“You see (F/N). I really like you. A lot. In a way that I should probably not like one of my maids, but I do anyways. I've planted a couple of your favorite flowers around here for you. You're just as beautiful as these lilies, inside and out. I can't think about anything else but you..” he stopped and sighed. “I understand if you don't feel the same but I just can't keep it to myself any longer.”

 

You smiled brightly.

 

“I like you too” you stopped and added “sir?” questioning.

 

“No no, Armin please” he said and smiled at you.

 

Suddenly he pulled you closer and hugged you. You looked at him and kissed him. He had not expected that. But certainly he wasn't opposed to it at all. His arms wrapped around your waist, while yours rested around his neck.

 

“So?” he asked after you separated “Will you be my girlfriend (F/N)?”

 

“Yes!” you answered happily.

 

He looked like he wanted to ask something more but didn't.

 

“What is it? “ you asked.

 

“Well, uhm... Would you maybe want to move from the maids quarters to mine?” he asked shyly.

 

You grinned and nodded. “Yes, I don't have a problem with that... Armin”

 

Damn did it feel right to call him by his name.

 

 

//Timeskip to dinner//

 

 

“(F/N)! Master said you will be eating with him tonight! “ Christa giggled as she saw you walking down a hallway.

 

“Uh... Yes, we are kind of dating now “ you said, flustered.

 

“Ah! Finally!” she smiled at you and was not shocked at all.

 

“So you don't think it's weird?” you asked. You were quite uncertain about the relationship. Sure you had learned loved and admire him over the last few weeks and being able to call him your boyfriend was exactly what you had dreamt of. But after all you were only a maid and he was your boss.

 

“Not at all (F/N)! He won't pressure you into anything using his power as your boss. That's not like him at all.”

 

“I didn't mean that. I was thinking, because after all I am just his maid and that is weird, isn't it?”

 

“I don't think so. He loves you just as much as you love him. You're not just his maid, you're his girlfriend!. Don't be so self conscious about it!”

 

“Well, maybe you're right.”

 

“By the way you should go to his room now. Dinner will be served there in about 20 minutes!” she giggled as she ran away into the direction of the kitchen.

 

Nervously you made your way up to Armin's room. When you reached the front door you knocked softly.

 

“Yes?” you heard his voice ask.

 

You opened the door and saw him sitting at a dining table that you hadn't seen before. He smiled widely at you and had his head rested on one of his hands.

 

“There you are, (F/N)!” he said and stood up.

 

You smiled as well and entered the room. He pulled away the chair in front of his for you and let you sit down. On the table there were two big plates for him and for you and next to those you could see several different spoons, forks and knives. If you hadn't worked as a maid this would have confused you, but you had learned how to use the silverware properly by watching your masters eat many times.

 

After a small amount of talking Christa entered the room and brought you the food. To your surprise it was (favorite food). Armin must have remembered that it was your favorite, since it was quite uncommon to be eaten by the rich. You smiled and then began to eat.

 

After the dessert you were full and very happy. The conversation with your boyfriend had been delightful and romantic as well.

 

He guided you over to the sofa and you continued to talk. Suddenly you realized how close you were to each other. You could see every speck of color in his radiant ocean colored eyes and it was distracting you very much. How can anyone be this handsome?

 

“(F/N)? Is everything alright?” He laughed at your blushing face. “You were dreaming again weren't you?”

 

You nodded slightly and leaned back against the sofa and sighed.

 

“(F/N), may I?” he asked and you looked over to him. He was blushing slightly as well and you understood what he was asking for.

 

 

“Yeah” you said and nodded again. Only moments later you were pulled into his lap and sat so you were facing him.

He had already kissed you earlier today, but he still seemed to be as nervous about it as he did this noon.

You smiled and leaned down to close the gap between you. He smiled against your lips and returned the kiss firmly. After a small while his tongue licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance.

 

You opened your mouth slightly and he slid his tongue inside. You mimicked his actions and soon you could hear a small moan coming from him. He shifted a little as if he was uncomfortable and you thought it would be fun to tease him a bit so you rolled down your hips against his crotch. He went stiff for a moment and moaned into the kiss. You smiled and repeated your action several times.

 

He seemed to have an idea as his hand suddenly began to wander towards your butt. Armin was being very gentle with you, just as you had expected. The blonde slightly grabbed onto your hips and massaged your butt gently. Still since this was quite pleasurable you let out a small moan as well. He grinned and got a little more daring by repeating the movement a little bit firmer.

 

“A-Armin” you said “Don't be such a tease ~”

 

You rested your forehead against his and looked into his darkened eyes. He was blushing at your attempted dirty talk which made you proud.

 

“(F/N), we don't have to do this if you don't feel comfortable with it. I mean it's soon and - “ he rambled but you cut him off with another kiss.

 

“I want this, Armin. I have for a long time now actually” you said and saw him gulping. He really liked you talking like this, didn't he?

 

He picked you up bridal style and carried you to the bedroom before laying you down onto the king sized bed and crawling over you.

 

He leaned down to kiss you again and his hands slipped underneath your shirt. You grabbed his head as he tenderly massaged your breasts before taking of your bra and laying it beside the bed. You unbuttoned his shirt as fast as your shaking fingers allowed you to and slid it of his body. Unlike him you weren't so careful and just threw it across the room.

 

You rolled him over so that you were sitting on top of him now and he was pressed into the bed. You leaned down and kissed his neck. You could feel his manhood pressing against you and it turned you on a lot.

 

He pulled you down and turned so he was on top again. He slid down you pants and underwear as well as his own. You looked up at him and he gazed into your eyes. Armin kissed you again before slowly sliding inside of you.

 

You felt completed and smiled against his lips. He broke the kiss and began to kiss your neck while also beginning to move slowly in and out. You moaned at the sensation and held onto his back with your hands.

 

He thrusted faster and harder and you felt a wonderful feeling building up as he hit your g spot. Armin began to rub your clit in time with his thrusts and both of you moaned as you tightened in response.

 

Finally you could feel your orgasm washing over you as he hit that special spot once more. Armin groaned into your ear as he came shortly after.

 

You both laid down tired and with aching bodies.

 

“I really do love you (F/N)” Armin said and held you in his arms.

 

“I love you as well Armin” you replied before drifting of into sweet sleep.

 


End file.
